As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H06-281194, an air conditioning apparatus has been produced so far that a rearward bladed centrifugal fan is mounted in a ventilation unit (a fan compartment) having a fan entrance bored in opposition to a blow-out port such that a rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan is oriented to an opening direction of the fan entrance and an opening direction of the blow-out port. In the air conditioning apparatus, when a unit case (a casing) is seen from a direction along a direction of the rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan, the blow-out port is disposed so as to be located in the middle of the casing. Furthermore, air blown out by the bladed wheel is directed to flow closely to the middle of the casing by a wind guide plate, and is configured to be fed to the outside of the casing from the blow-out port.